wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Missing Princess originally by Queen Coral
This fanfic is by Storm Cloud. It is what I think "The Missing Princess" by Queen Coral from WOF #2 says. Please enjoy! And please don't make major edits without consulting me! Oh, and please excuse the terrible writing skills. "The Missing Princess" was written by Queen Coral. She's not exactly the world's best writer... Chapter 1 One day a loving SeaWing queen was in her hatchery. She stroked her eggs lovingly. Her husband was right behind her and also started patting the eggs. "Well, Darling, the eggs are growing nicely! I'm so very proud of you!" "Us," the queen replied. "We did this!" The Royal Family left the hatchery and their eggs. The queen's subjects piled around her, adoration shining in their eyes. "Are the eggs okay?" One subject asked. "What size are they?" Another asked. "Has one hatched yet?" Yet another questioned. "They're all great!" The queen shouted. "My husband and I are going to go now!" The subjects all bowed as their loved queen and king passed. The queen was loved and many dragons looked up to her! As the queen and king ate their shark, they talked about names for their children. The queen's guard Shark was present. He sometimes jumped in with ideas. "How about seaweed?" Shark suggested. "No!" The queen laughed politely. "The egg is female," she further explained. "Seaweedea?" Shark tried. The queen ignored the failed attempt and finished eating. She picked out all the shrimp parts. Shark noticed and made a note to tell the cooks the queen doesn't like shrimp. "I've got it!" Shark cried. "Webs!" The queen's anger was clearly visible as she whacked Shark over the head with her incredibly gorgeous claws. "Even if Webs was a girl's name, I would never insult MY daughter by using that traitor's name on her!" The queen sighed and stared at her husband "I'm going to check on the eggs again!" She called to her husband. "Darling, the eggs are fine!" He responded. Nevertheless, the queen left to go to the hatchery. Her subjects cried out their appreciation for their queen as she walked past. The queen entered the hatchery. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Bubbles rose to the surface and SeaWings on the surface realized that something was going on. They swam down and joined the crowds of SeaWings around the Royal Hatchery. "She's gone," the queen wailed, heartbroken, when the King appeared. "Our dragonet is gone!" Chapter 2 The queen's subjects squirted octopus ink on their scales to make them black in mourning for the Missing Princess, as she was then tagged. No one knew what had happened to the egg; the queen had followed every squid trail there was. Her daughter....was gone! She mourned for months. Soon she began to lose hope that her daughter was every coming back, if she was still alive! The adoring subjects failed to comfort the mourning queen. Her heart was broken. Then, one day, many years later, the queen was walking around the palace when a strange SeaWing arrived. She was very beautiful. All her scales were set perfectly. The queen wondered if this could possibly be her daughter, but grief had consumed all traces of hope in her heart. None of her daughters had survived since she lost her beloved Orca only a few years after she lost that egg. The strange SeaWing started swimming around. "What is this amazing place?" The SeaWing signed. "It feels....familiar somehow." When the SeaWing swam upward, the queen saw the royal spiral pattern on the underside of her wing. This was the lost princess! Joy radiated from the beautiful queen. "Daughter!" The queen cried and gave her daughter a tight squeeze with her wings. "I'm so happy you're back!" "Mother?" The SeaWing backed away, confused. "I'm not sure you're my mother...." And all the kingdom was joyful and the celebrations never ceased! There was a feast for all! Swordfish, shark (not the guard), flounder, whale, salmon....all kinds of fish, were eaten at that feast! Everyone was happy that the queen's daughter was back! The End Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Stormcloudtheskywing)